


Intertwine destinies

by sexyfantasy



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, Characters deaths, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, lot of killing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyfantasy/pseuds/sexyfantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami was holding the switch blade knife tight in his hands. A wave of nostalgia rushed through him at the memories of how he had come into possession of that knife. He closed his eyes and whispered” Where are you Akihito?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in this fiction belong to sensei Yamane Ayano. Thank you :)
> 
> This story explain how everything has started, the relations ships with each others. Is the beginning of "Pleasant Surprise" and "Don't mess with crime lords". 
> 
> Beta by StarXNite .Thank you so much.
> 
> Hope you like it. 
> 
> Enjoy reading :)  
> Thank you.

Asami was holding the switch blade knife tight in his hands. A wave of nostalgia rushed through him at the memories of how he had come into possession of that knife. He closed his eyes and whispered” Where are you Akihito?”

 

FLASH BACK.

 

Eighteen years old Asami was attacked and kidnapped along with his two best friends Kei and Kazumi. His arms and legs were tied up with thick ropes on a metal chair in the middle of a dark room. His body was badly abused by the hands of his attackers. Half unconscious he heard a faint noise coming from somewhere deep inside the basement. He opened his eyes and his vision landed on an angelic face. He closed his eyes and opened them again thinking he was hallucinating. But no, the same vision stood in front of him with a frown expression.

 

Asami sighed, he had to be badly injured to imagine a boy not more than five or six years old in a place like this.

 

"Umm excuse me, but what are you doing in my... castle?" asked the little boy. "Are you playing with the bad men? To me it looks like they are not playing nice! You look hurt! "

 

"No, we are not playing and they are definitely bad men, you better run away before they return and hurt you too."Asami answered.

 

"No, I'm not leaving and you are hurt. The bad men left with the ugly scary big car and I see only three outside the house. "

 

Asami thought that he could take three attackers with ease only if he could manage to untie his hands. The little boy saw Asami struggle with the ropes and pulled a switch blade knife from behind his back but was a little bit hesitant.

 

"Please don't tell my dad about this" and he flashed the knife in his little hands. He pushed the switch blade with lot of care not to get hurt and started cutting Asami's ropes. 

Asami was watching the little brave boy with fascination. His golden wave’s locks were falling in cascades on his little shoulders giving him an illusion of an angel. But the hazel eyes were saying to Asami that this little angel was a wild one, more like a wild fearless little kitten. Around his little neck was a gold chain with a beautiful kanji symbol for Bright (明). A make shift cape from a cut bed sheets was hanging behind his back.

 

The little boy was huffing and puffing cutting the ropes and it wasn't an easy task for his little hands. Asami's admiration for the boy was growing by the second.

Finally managing to cut the ropes around Asami’s hands he raised to his feet and looked at Asami deep in the eyes. His little hands cupped Asami's bruised cheek and beamed a bright smile. 

 

"I like your eyes" he said to Asami in a serious tone. Asami smiled and decided to humour the boy a little bit.

 

"Well thank you very much my little savior. But if I may ask!” Why you like my eyes so much!" The little boy blushes and answer.

"My grandma gives me a story book and inside is a picture of a black beautiful dragon and his eyes are the same like yours."

"So you are not afraid of the dragon! You know they can be very scary" asked Asami amusingly, this will be good. 

 

"Oh no this dragon is a good one, he even saved the princess." The boy said with a crystalline voice.

 

"Well my name is Ryuichi but you can call me Ryuu (龍)" said Asami and caressed the little boy's head.

As if not surprised of the coincidental name the little boy started giggling.

 

"Sorry for my rudeness Dragon san my name is Takaba Akihito and I'm six years old. It's my pleasure to meet you". And he bowed in a very theatrical way.

 

"Like wise Akihito, the pleasure is all mines."

 

Asami looked at the knife in his hand with the engraved letters T.A. on it, and looked back at Akihito. He was too small to have this type of knife in his possession. It must to be his father's. 

"Akihito, this knife is not yours is it? Who is T.A.? "

 

"Oh, that is my father's, his name is Takaba Akira and he take pictures of the bad people and my mother is Takaba Harumi and she stays home with me. We live in Tokyo but now I'm on holiday at my grandparents. I took the knife to pretend it's my sword and I'm a prince. This is my castle" he pointed his little finger around covering the perimeters of the abandon mansion. Now Asami understood what he meant when he asked him what he was doing in his castle." I found this place last summer when I came to see grandma and grandpa. Nobody lives here and I like to pretend it's my castle and I'm here to rescue the princess. And the knife is my sword to protect the princess."

He was a little chatter box, once he start talking it was hard to stop him.

 

"I know I'm not allowed to touch my daddy’s knife but how I can't be a prince without a sword." he give a cute pout.

"You are absolutely right Akihito you are a prince and you need a sword to save your princess but this is too dangerous for you. What about a make shift wooden sword! Will that not be better and safer for you?"

 

Akihito tilted his little head like contemplating the idea and agreed with Asami. He was a bit afraid of the sharp knife but it was the only thing that crossed his mind to use as a sword.

Asami managed to cut the rest of the ropes and free his feet as well.

 

"Akihito I'm not here alone I have two other friends that are in the same situations as me, did you see them?"

"One of your friends has hair like mine and the other one wear glasses?" Akihito ask. 

 

"Yes Akihito, did you see them?"

 

"They are in the next room but the one with glasses looks really hurt. I know you are not alone I've saw you when the bad men brought you and your friends from the big scary car. I was hiding in my tower watching for monsters. My tower is a big tree just outside the castle. Akihito stops and look at the knife.  
"Dragon-san you can have my sword, you need it more than me. But promise me you will give back to me when I will see you next time."

 

"I promise my little savior, my prince" and Asami smiled, kneeling in front of Akihito.

 

Akihito hugged Asami tight and gave him a soft peck on his cheek. Asami was surprised of the gesture and asked Akihito what was for. Akihito smiled and answered that was for good luck. His mother always gave him a good luck kiss when he wanted to do something. Asami hugged Akihito back and buried his face in Akihito's golden locks and whispered.

 

"I promise and thank you for saving me."

 

"Pinky swear”

"Pinky swear" and they intertwined their pinkies together.

 

Akihito pushed Asami to an arm's length and started giggling again. Asami looked a bit puzzled but Akihito just looked at him.

Like sensing Asami's question mind Akihito answered.

 

"Well you see Dragon-san, I came here to rescue an imaginary princess but instead I rescued a real Dragon, Ryuu-san" and he rolled his little tongue for emphasis.

 

Indeed the fierce Dragon was rescued by a little prince.

 

"Yes, my little prince you rescued the dragon and I thank you. But now I want you to go back the same way you came and stay away, don’t return. This place will be very dangerous when the bad men come back. Can you do that for me?"

 

Akihito nodded his little head and crawled back from where he came from, looking back with sad eyes at Ryuichi one last time, wondering when he would see his Dragon again.

Asami watched Akihito retreat through the crack in the wall and his broken heart hurt again at not knowing if he would ever see his little angel prince again. He promised he would return the knife to Akihito but that was if he could make it out alive and in one piece.

 

The fight ahead wasn't an easy one, he had to go against Tsutomu, a deranged lunatic hungry for power. Tsutomu was his dead aunt's husband. Asami Yuki was the oldest daughter of Asami Haru, Ryuichi's grandfather. Asami Haru had a younger son, Asami Ryota and he was Ryuichi's father. When Yuki got married to Tsutomu, Haru put him in the family registry. All this time he thought that he will be the one to inherit the Asami business and not Ryota. When Yuki died in a mysterious and tragic accident that everyone found out later that was caused by her husband. Asami Haru removed Tsutomu from the family registry. Tsutomu escaped and was keeping himself low until it was time to strike and take what he thought was his. He wanted to destroy the Asami name and image. But Above All he wanted to take and defile the young heir, Asami Ryuichi.

 

When he got married to Asami Yuki, Ryuichi was a teenager. A handsome boy with ebony hair chisel face, a body to die for but above all Ryuichi inherits the Asami's trade look. The golden eyes like molten lava only found in the Asami household.

 

Every time Tsutomu saw Ryuichi, his obsession for the young heir was grew stronger and stronger. He got to the point where he was sneaking into Ryuichi's room and stealing some of his clothes mainly underwear. When Ryuichi was sleeping he would let himself inside the room and watch the young boy, fantasizing of all the nasty things he wanted to do.

Ryuichi was sent abroad with Kei and Kazumi to study law and economics. They finished their studies and returned to Japan. Two weeks later his grandfather suffered a massive stroke and died. Asami Ryota now was officially in charge of the family business. Asami’s household belonged to the old aristocrats with lot of powers. Their influence was ran deep from politics to military and all businesses across Japan, especially the Underwood. No one dared to make a move or lift a finger without the Asami's knowing, not even the prime minister or the prince of Japan. They were the judge, jury and executioner all in one. The holy trinity.

 

Ryuichi was eighteen years old when the unthinkable happened. It was Kei’s eighteenth birthday as well, they were all the same age. They got drunk at one of his father’s club and made the mistake of letting their guards down. They were having fun like any normal young men drinking and dancing. Ryuichi Kei and Kazumi returned to the table to find another set of drinks waiting for them. They didn't give a second thought and downed the drinks in one go laughing and joking. Not long after Ryuichi started to feel light headed he looked at his companions and they all felt the same. Kei removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, his vision was getting blurry and Kazumi was feeling his pulse on the neck. Ryuichi understood immediately that something was wrong and tried to get up, but he fell back in the chair. All three were drugged and now they were drifting away.

 

When they got out from their drug induce haze they were back at the Asami's mansion. The mansion was the size of a castle .The entire Asami clan lived in the same place. Kei's father was Asami Ryota's secretary and Kazumi father was the chief of security. They were a big happy family.

Now the three young men were in the main hall, hands and feet tied up with thick ropes.

Ryuichi was the first to speak.

 

“What the hell is going on? What is the meaning of this?” His father's men, armed to the teeth were spread around the big room.

Ryuichi heard a familiar voice laughing behind him. That sinistrous voice created shivers down his spine and not in the good way.

 

“Well well well… the young heir is up. What a pleasure to see you again Ryuichi. I was so disappointed when you ran off abroad to study. But I knew you would have to return one day and I was waiting for you." Said Tsutomu grabbing Ryuichi's face and forcefully kissing him and biting his lip until he drew blood. Ryuichi hissed in pain and spat in Tsutomu's face. Tsutomu back handed Ryuichi splitting his lip open.

 

"You don't understand boy, you don't have any power over me. I'm taking everything away from you and then I will take you. You will be my bitch and stay beside me watching me controlling everything."

 

He turned toward the armed men and nodded his head with a sadistic grin.

 

“Bring them in” he ordered. "Too bad is not your birthday Ryuichi, this will make a perfect gift for you.” Said Tsutomu and licked Ryuichi's face.

 

The armed men push inside a group of eight individuals. All blind folded, hands tied behind their backs.

The young boys gasped at the sight of their parents and siblings all manhandled and beaten inch from death.

 

Asami Ryota, his wife Asami Amaya and their six year old daughter Asami Aiko, Ryuichi's younger sister.

 

Kirishima Daichi, his wife Kirishima Kaoru and their four year old daughter Kirishima Fumiko, Kei's younger sister. And Suoh Mamoru and his seven months old pregnant wife with twin girls Suoh Maiko.

 

“What a show and you boys have front row seat to enjoy.” Said Tsutomu and walked towards the hostages. By now the alcohol and the drug in the system start to dissipate and the young boys saw clear as day the gravity of the situation. They started to struggle and fight back but they were apprehended with ease by the traitors. People that they thought are their friends, family. Now they were siding with this lunatic helping him in taking over.

Tsutomu ordered for the hostages to have their blindfolds removed. He took his gun from inside the jacket and with no remorse and hesitation pulled the trigger and shot Aiko and Fumiko point blank in the temples. Ryuichi and Kei let a horrific scream at the site of the sister’s falling dead on the floor. Asami Amaya fainted and Ryota was in shock looking at his little daughter's lifeless body. 

Ryuichi loved his little sister. He was twelve years old when his father came to him and told him to smarting up his act because he will be a big brother. And now he was watching his little sister in a pool of blood.

 

"You bastard why did you have to kill them? They were only children." Screamed Ryuichi tears falling down his beautiful face.

 

"Blah blah blah just shut up and enjoy the show". Said Tsutomu with no trace of remorse on his ugly face.

Asami Amaya was still lying unconscious on the floor when Tsutomu walked toward her and leaned over. Ryuichi tried to turn his head not to see his mother's demise but one of the men held his head straight forcing him to watch.. Tsutomu pulled the trigger and shot Amaya in the head. He straightened up and walked in front of Kirishima Kaoru, looked in to her eyes and shot her right between. The woman was still in shock after watching her baby girl shot to death. Her brain didn't register that Tsutomu was standing in front of her, gun between her eyes. Kaoru even didn't feel the bullet piercing her skull.

Tsutomu shook his head in disappointment." What the hell not even a scream?" He asked irritated.” What about you!? You are going to scream for me?" He asked the young future mother. Suoh Maiko was crying and she was holding protectively her seven month belly.

 

“I see you're not going to scream for me either but I will make you.” Said Tsutomu with a crazy grin on his face. He motion to couple of men to grab Suoh Maiko and bring her to him.

 

“Throw her on the floor and rip her clothes off.” The men executed his orders.  
Understanding what he is about to do the young mother started screaming and trashing. Kazumi and his father tried to fight to help her but they were overpowered.

“Hold her still “he ordered and he pulled his cock and thrusted deep inside her and started raping her violently. She was crying looking at her son and husband with sorrow and shame. 

 

"What? No more screams?" said Tsutomu rising from between her bloody thighs. He grabbed his gun again and pulled the trigger shooting Maiko on her pregnant belly twice. The young woman screamed in pain. And Tsutomu was listening her screams like was a symphony. When he had enough he pushed the gun inside her mouth and pulled the trigger, ending her existence. Kazumi was crying and shaking in anger. 

 

“This is getting boring” said Tsutomu and walked toward the remaining three hostages. He killed Suoh Mamoru and Kirishima Daichi and now was face to face with Asami Ryota. “You watched all your family and friends die before your eyes. How it was? Never mind that. But you're not going to watch your son being raped by me. Tsutomu walked behind Ryota and pressed his gun against his head.

"Any last words?" Tsutomu ask

 

"Go to hell" answered Ryota

 

"You first"

 

Before Tsutomu pulled the trigger Ryota looked in his son's eyes and mouthed 'I love you' and 'I'm sorry'. The bullet sound echoed through the main hall, ending Asami Ryota's life. Ryuichi shut his eyes close, it was too much for his young tender heart.

 

"What you want to do with them?" asked one man.

 

"Take them to the abandon mansions in Hokkaido ruffle them up a little bit but don't kill them. And nobody is to touch Ryuichi if you know what I mean, he is mine. Wait for me until I get there I have couple lose end to tie up”.

 

TBC.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only thing Takaba Akira thought that he could do for young Ryuichi, was to do his job and put behind bars all the scam bags that hindered the young Asami heir.

Ryuichi managed to get out from the basement cell and walk to the next room where Kei and Kazumi were held. He opened the door and walked toward his two best friends who were looked unconscious. Kei looked very badly beaten and Kazumi's head was bleeding.  
Ryuichi shook them awake. They came around a couple of minutes later and they were surprised to see Ryuichi.  
Kazumi was the first to speak.

"Ryuichi-sama, how did you get out and where did you get that knife?" Ryuichi looked at the knife in his hand and smiled "An angel saved me and gave it to me".

Kei and Kazumi looked at each other, they thought that Ryuichi had lost it.

“Can you walk? " asked Asami. "There are only three guys left, but not for long. We have to make a run for this now.” The boys nodded and got out of the room. They were going upstairs when they heard a noise. One of the attackers were returning to the basement. Ryuichi and the boys hid behind the wall waiting for the approach. When the guy got close enough Ryuichi snuck behind him and slit his throat. He motioned to Kei and Kazumi to follow him. Outside the two remaining guys were smoking and chatting, unaware of the three boys behind them. Ryuichi took the one on the right and slit his throat open and Kazumi took the one on the left and broke his neck with his bare hands.

They ran toward the black van that was parked beside the house with keys still in the ignition. Ryuichi smirked, so this is the big black scary car that Akihito was talking about. He give a quick look around to see if he could spot Akihito, but the boy was nowhere in sight. He sighed in relief and started the car.

They drove for a long time going nowhere. All of the Asami's assets had been compromised and didn't know who still held loyalty to the family and who did not. Ryuichi thought for a long time and decided to call one of his father's best friends and ally. It was a long shot but he didn't have any other options left.  
He dialed the number and waited until the other party picked up.  
He didn't have the chance to say anything when the person from the other side of the line answered.

"Ryuichi, thanks goodness you are okay. Where you are? My boy, we are in Japan I'm coming to get you."

"Godfather, we need your help."

"Stay where you are Ryuichi. I will be there soon. Tsutomu is still on the loose, my men are looking for him."

Two hours later Lui and an army showed up.

The old Liu took Ryuichi in his arms and hugged him. Ryuichi hugged him back and was trying hard to hold back his tears.

"I'm so sorry Ryuichi. When I heard about what happened I rushed here to help and stop this madness. I can't not believe they are all gone." growled the old Liu.

The next day the Beishe caught Tsutomu and the traitors and held them in an abandon warehouse.  
Ryuichi gave the orders for all the traitors to be tortured and killed except for Tsutomu.  
Ryuichi requested for an industrial wood chipper to be brought to the warehouse. The three young men hung an unconscious Tsutomu above it. Kazumi threw a bucket a cold water to revive him. Coming back to reality and unaware of his situation Tsutomu looked around and spotted Ryuichi and asked.

"So what you going to do, boy… cry me to death? You know you can't kill me. I've got the Asami's powers and I have the Syndicate to watch my back."

Now Ryuichi got his answers. When he was alone in the basement he tried to figure out how Tsutomu got so much influence overnight and who was behind this. Tsutomu got his support from the Syndicate. The Syndicate was a group of individuals, mainly politicians,and business men from the high rank society that opposed the Asami's for the longest time. Asami Ryota tried to get rid of them but in the diplomatic way. He didn't want to stir unnecessary problems and start a war. But apparently the Syndicate was looking for a way to eliminate Ryota and decimate the entire Asami clan. The involvement of Tsutomu was the opportunity that they were looking for. Tsutomu was supposed to eradicate all the Asami's and every one close to them, including Ryuichi. But his obsession for the boy made him stupid and went behind the Syndicate. Now Tsutomu was chased by the Syndicate and the Beishe. Luckily the Beishe got to him first and now he was dangling above a wood chipper.

“Tsutomu look around you, do I look like I'm crying. We will enjoy ripping you to sheds for what you did.”Said Ryuichi and started the wood chipper.All three young men lowered Tsutomu slowly in to it inch by inch. Raising and lowering Tsutomu for the wood chipper to take chunks of flesh but not to kill him too fast. Three hours later when the boys were done, there was nothing left of Tsutomu, only dog food. But it still wasn't enough for the pain and suffering that the young men had to endure.

Ryuichi and the boys wanted so bad to go and decimate the Syndicate but they weren't safe. Their lives were in imminent danger.

The old Liu took the boys with him to Hong Kong.

Ryuichi, Kei and Kazumi secretly put Sion together, working and keeping everything under control from a safe distance. Waiting for their return to Japan and to take over.  
The old Liu was a great help, his wisdom and experience helped Ryuichi in record time to create his company.  
Sion was a multibillion dollars corporation that was gulping legal and illegal businesses at an incredible speed. It got so big and powerful over night that now it was number one in Japan. Nobody saw or knew who the man behind this incredible corporation was.

Kirishima Kei became Asami Ryuichi's personal secretary and right hand man, and Suoh Kazumi was Asami Ryuichi’s chief of security and personal bodyguard. Exact like they predecessor fathers.

Old Liu had two sons Liu Yanzhui 20 and Liu Feilong 15 years old. When Old Liu brought the three young men in his house his sons embraced them like brothers. The old man was happy and feeling blessed to have such handsome boys around him in his golden years.  
One day Ryuichi was in the study room with old Liu when the old man's direct line rang. He picked up the phone and answered. Ryuichi got up and ready to leave but the old man signaled for him to stay.

"Liu speaking"

From the other side Ryuichi could hear a frantic voice.

"Calm down Vladimir, take a deep breath and tell me what happened." Said Liu in a calm voice.

"Dimitri is dead and the boy is injured." Answer the other at the end of the line.

"What did you said" Liu screamed on the phone and jumped from his seat all his calmness gone.

"Yuri lost his mind and killed his brother. Dimitri is dead. And he tried to kill Mikhail too. I've save the boy but he is injured. I shot the bastard in the eye he will be out of commission for a while but he will return to finish Mikhail. I need your help Master Liu. Come and take the boy, I can not protect him any longer. I'm badly injured."

"Vladimir, take Mikhail and go into hiding I will leave immediately." He hung up the phone. Old Liu was beyond angry, not long ago he lost one of his best friends and now Dimitri. What the hell? Everyone was going crazy.  
Ryota, Dimitri and Liu they were more than friends they were like brothers. The three powerful lords made a pact in their younger days. When they all got married and had their first sons they would have their families united. So Lui was Ryuichi's godfather, Ryota was Mikhail's godfather and Dimitri was Yanzhui's. 

Liu walked outside to look for Zhong. He found him outside getting Fei and Yoh ready for school. Zhong was Yoh's father, Beishe's second in command and Lui's personal bodyguard.

"Zhong, don't send the boys to school, reinforce the perimeters of the house and none of the boys is to leave the house. Get the plane ready we are going to Moscow to bring Mikhail. Dimitri's dead." That was all he had to say and returned inside the house to get ready.

Two days later they returned with 15 years old Mikhail. He was injured, his left arm and back was bandaged. His uncle Yuri tried to kill him and he stabbed him in the back with a broken glass.  
Mikhail was still in shock, his big blue eyes were so sad. When he arrived inside the house with Liu and Zhong, all the boys came to him and hugged him tight. Mikhail started crying and didn't stop for hours. The reality hit him hard in the face. Ryuichi, Kei and Kazumi knew exact what the little boy was going through.

A couple of years past, and they all live happily under one roof.

All this time Ryuichi was keeping a close watch on the Takaba's. He made sure that they were all taken care of, financially and safety. Akira Takaba was doing an excellent job as a criminal photojournalist investigator. He was putting behind bars corrupt politicians’ businessmen. In short he was putting away the Syndicate. Ryuichi thought that the Takaba's somehow were his guardian angels. First Akihito saved his life and now Takaba senior was sending behind bars all the thorns in Ryuichi's back.  
Ryuichi hired a couple bodyguards to watch and protect the Takaba's but never to interfere with their lives especially Akira's job.

The Takaba's always knew that they had a benefactor and Takaba Akira and his wife had a pretty good idea who he was. They tried to refuse in the beginning but after a while they gave up and accepted the help.

A couple of weeks after their son came back home all sweaty and panting with tears stains on his face, the so called miracle start happening.  
A distant relative that they never heard about before and was very wealthy, had died and the Takaba 's inherited everything. They moved from the small 2 bedroom apartment to an impressive house in Azabu. Their bank account never was went down. Akihito attended one of the best private schools and when Takaba Harumi needed a surgery she was admitted to one of the best private hospital and everything was taken care.

The Takaba's were simple people and they weren't comfortable with this lifestyle. It was a bit too much for them, but they couldn't go against their benefactor. If their hunch was right nobody went against a Asami.

They knew about Akihito helping Ryuichi to escape from the day one. When their son came home all excited but worried. He was kept saying that he saved a dragon with golden eyes and he gave his sword to him to help his friends and stopped the bad men.  
Takaba Akira was looking at his son and admired his imagination until late that night when Akihito went to bed. He started screaming and crying in his sleep. Akira and his wife rushed to their son's bedroom and woke up the crying boy. Akira was holding his son tight at his chest trying to calm him. Akihito half asleep was sobbing. His father asked him if he had a nightmare and if he wanted to talk about.  
Akihito looked at his father and said that the bad men got his dragon and hurt him. And he started crying again. His father told him to calm down because it was a nightmare and the dragon was not real. Akihito contradicted his father saying that everything he told them wasn't his imagination. His dragon's name was Ryuichi but he called him Ryuu and he had yellow eyes like the dragon in his book. He was in the old abandon mansion all tied up and hurt. Akihito helped him cut the ropes with the switch knife. Ryuu told him to run and not return to the place.  
After his son's confession Akira had a feeling he knew who his son was talking about. He knew about the disaster that struck the Asami's and their older son was missing. He also knew that the Syndicate was behind the attack. Akihito was still crying and Akira took a photo of the Asami family and showed to his son. Immediately Akihito recognized Ryuichi in the photograph. Akira took that picture a year ago. He was invited to a function on behalf of his editor and the Asami's were there.

Akihito stopped crying and was glad that his father believe him. Night after night Akihito was waking up crying until one day his father told him that Ryuichi was fine but he left Japan to be safe. His Intel told him that Asami's heir was in Hong Kong safe and sound. Not long after that their lives started changing.

The only thing Takaba Akira thought that he could do for young Ryuichi, was to do his job and put behind bars all the scam bags that hindered the young Asami heir.

TBC.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami walked out straight to his limo with a stronger determination to find his little lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy reading  
> Beta by StarXNite thank you so much.

Five years had passed since young Asami arrived in Hong Kong and it was almost time for him and his trusted friends to return to Japan.  
His god father was suffering deeply and his health was declining after the death of his older son. Yanzui and his wife died in a car accident leaving behind a new born baby. Young Fei Long took the responsibility to raise his nephew Tao like his own son.

It was early in the morning when Ryuichi left his room in pursue of his best friends. Last night they had all gotten drunk. It was a farewell party for their Russian friend. Twenty year old Mikhail was returning to Russia the next day to take his rightful place as a Arbatrov.

Lately Ryuichi noticed that Kei and Kazumi were acting a bit strange around him. Like they were hiding something from him. Determined to find out and confront his friends, Ryuichi left his room. He knocked on Kei's door but nobody answered. He opened the door and walked inside the one bedroom apartment in the compound. The place was quiet and dark. It showed that nobody slept in that room the night before. Intrigued Ryuichi closed the door and headed out toward the second apartment to look for Kazumi. The door wasn't lock and he let himself in. He walked to the bedroom door and was ready to knock when he heard moans and whispered voices. He cracked the door without making a sound and peeked inside.

Kei and Kazumi were in bed in a very compromising position. Kei's ass was high in the air, face in the pillows and moaning like a bitch in heat. Kazumi's face was buried inside Kei's ass rimming and fingering him. Ryuichi took a better position leaning against the wall, arms crossed against his chest. He lit a cigarette and enjoyed the show without making a sound to avoid disturbing the two love birds.

Kazumi pushed a lubed finger inside his lover's virgin hole and Kei hissed in pain contracting his muscle.

"Relax Kei, it's just a finger. My cock is a lot bigger, take a deep breath.” Said Kazumi trying to comfort his lover.” I need to loosen you up, you are too tight and I don't want to hurt you."

"I know baka but it hurts it's my first time. By the way you know what you doing, you've done this before right?"  
"No Kei, it's my first time too and I'm a bit nervous. I don't want to hurt you."

Kazumi turned Kei over on his back, knee up on his shoulders. He leaned over and kissed Kei, positioned himself against his lover's tight entrance. He pushed his thick cock in agonizing slowness all the way to the hilt and stopped. Kei screamed and covered his mouth with the palm of his hand to keep his voice down.  
Ryuichi felt his cock getting a bit uncomfortable in his pants and decided to walk out and give the two love birds some privacy. So that was the secret that those two were keeping from him, thought Ryuichi with a smirk. He will have tonnes of fun with this; he will tease them to death and teach them a good lesson to keep secrets from him.

Feeling a bit hot Ryuichi walked toward the outdoor pool to take a dip and cool off. He rounded the corner ready to take a plunge, when he heard Fei's sweet voice.

"Stop Yoh, you will get my hair wet" said Fei with a pout.

"I will get wet more than your hair" said Yoh with a chuckle and pulled Fei into the water with a splash and started kissing. Arms and legs all tangled up and moaning were heard from the pool.

Ryuichi once again leaned against the wall and watched with a smirk. He suspected those two to be an item and now he had the proof.  
Ryuichi sighed and said in a mocking tone. "Ah spring time. Love is in the air" and walked back to his apartment.  
Back inside Ryuichi took off his clothes and walked in to the bathroom. He started the shower and set it to a colder temperature. He looked at his semi erect cock and gave it a couple of strokes. Since this morning, he woke up with a morning wood and didn't do anything about. Seeing and hearing Kei and Kazumi in their moment of passion and then Fei and Yoh in the pool it was a bit too much for young Ryuichi. He closed his eyes and imagined an older version of Akihito underneath him moaning and panting. That vision really did the job because moments later he came so hard he almost dropped on his knee, if he didn't have the reflex to brace himself on the wall. His cum was splattered all over the shower wall and he was panting so hard, like he ran a marathon. He calmed down his breathing and finished his shower.

He knew it was wrong to think of Akihito that way since the boy was only eleven years old, but he couldn't help it. Many times he wondered if Akihito still remembered him and how he was going to react when Ryuichi returned to Japan. Ryuichi was determined in getting in touch with the boy and even to wait for him until he reached an appropriate age to make his approach. 

Finishing the shower and getting dressed, Ryuichi walked to the outdoor garden patio to get his breakfast. He was going through the morning Japanese newspaper when he spotted Fei and Yoh walking towards the table ready for breakfast. With a smirk Ryuichi greeted the two young boys and decided a little teasing was in order.

"Morning boys how was the temperature in the pool this morning.?"

Yoh stopped like he was struck by lightning and Fei froze on the spot blushing tomato red.  
Fei turned around to hid his face and grabbed Yoh's hand and dragged him away.  
"Come Yoh we are eating in the kitchen."

Ryuichi give an evil chuckle. “Two down, two more to go”. He said to himself.  
He didn't have to wait long before Kei and Kazumi made their appearance. Kazumi took a sit beside Ryuichi and Kei was a bit hesitant to sit.  
Ryuichi looked at Kei and got up from his chair.  
"Kei you don't look to good this morning! You didn't have a good night sleep? You look a bit pale and shaky let me help you." Ryuichi pulled a chair beside him and helped Kei to sit giving him a little push, not too hard but not gentle either.  
Kei winced in pain when his bottom half made contact with the hard surface of the chair. Ryuichi laughed and took a sit beside them.

"Oi Kazumi, I still need my secretary in tip top shape you know!” Said Ryuichi with a chuckle. “Next time go easy on his ass. What you two do in private is not my problem but make sure it doesn't interfere with my business. And by the way, was necessary to keep your relationship from me? You two know very well that I'm not against it." Ryuichi scolded the two like a parent.

"Hai Asami sama" said the two with heads down embarrassed and feeling guilty like two little boys caught with their pants around their ankles. 

Ryuichi chuckled and picked up his morning paper and Kirishima lit a Dunhill and gave it to him. He took a deep breath of smoke and continued reading.  
His eyebrows furrowed and put the newspaper down.

He looked at his trusted friends and said in a serious voice.

"Kirishima, Suoh the joke is over. We are going back to Japan. Make the necessary arrangements. It's time for the game to begin. He gave the paper to Kirishima and Suoh to read.

Ryuichi found out a major bust took over in Tokyo and a lot of the Syndicate was behind bars. This was the break Asami was waiting for and came in a form of an article by Takaba Akira.  
Asami never asked the senior Takaba to do what he was doing and now Ryuichi had a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

True to his intuition two days later his phone rang and he received the news that Takaba senior was dead, his wife was in hospital and Akihito was missing.  
With no hesitations the young businessman and his trusted friends returned to Japan. The long lost Asami heir has returned and he was taking Japan by storm.

The first stop was the hospital to check on Takaba Harumi and get a report from his men. He was furious about how they let this happen and mostly that Akihito was taken. Nobody touched his little angel, his prince.  
Takaba Harumi was still unconscious after the surgery. She suffered multiple stab wounds and lost a large amount of blood.  
Asami made sure that everything she needed was taken care of. He left two men to watch and guard the room and returned to Sion office.

Twenty-three year old Asami was sitting in his office. Dunhill between his lips and a report in hand.

The report stated that everything was fine until the big bust that Takaba senior helped to put behind the bars a big part of the Syndicate. He started getting anonymous letters and phone calls. Takaba Akira was scheduled the next day to testify in court but was killed.  
Takaba Akira and his wife hired a team a construction workers to do some renovations in the house. Takaba senior was looking forward to getting his state of the art dark room. And lot of individuals were in and out of the house. Akihito spent the spring holiday at his grandparent's house. But now he was back since school had started.  
The white van with the construction company's logo was parked in front the house. The Takara's were in and waiting for their son to return from school. Akihito was supposed to go to his art class in two hours. Akihito walked inside the house, half an hour later and nobody else left the house except for five construction workers. One of them was carrying a roll of carpet on his shoulder. They got into the van and left. Two hours passed and Akihito and his mother didn't left the house to go to the art class. The guards knew Akihito's schedule and the boy never missed a class. They thought that was suspicious and went to investigate. Their orders were to never interfere with the Takaba's so they pretended that they were salespeople and knocked on the door. The front door was slightly ajar and the two bodyguards found it strange. They pulled their guns out and walked in. Inside they were presented with a gruesome sight. Takaba senior was on the kitchen floor with his throat sliced open and Takaba Harumi was in the hallway with multiple stab wounds. She was barely alive. The two guards called an ambulance and stayed with her until it arrived. They searched the house but there was no sign of the boy. At a slight moment of consciousness Takaba Harumi said that Akihito was taken by the strange workers and then collapsed again.  
Five hours later, they found the white van and inside were the dead bodies of the original five workers all naked.  
Asami closed the report and looked at the two shaking bodyguards.

"From now one you two watch over Takaba Harumi, dismissed."

Asami rubbed his forehead, there was no point in punishing the two young bodyguards. They did their job to watch over the house and the Takaba's but not to interfere. Besides nobody anticipated something like this to happen. Ryuichi was still new in the business and he was learning from his mistakes.

He started a vast search for Akihito and took care of the funeral arrangements for Takaba Akira. The Takabas' did have lot of friends and families and they all attended the funeral.

Asami was inside the limo with Kirishima and Suoh when a black BMW pulled aside and he saw his two bodyguards helping a very frail Takaba Harumi out of the car. One pulled out a wheelchair and helped the woman to sit, the other pushed her toward the mourning family and friends, and they all crowded around her giving their condolences.

A big blonde young man came closer and kisses her on the cheek and he was holding a boy of ten or eleven years old with blonde hair.

Asami grabbed the handle of the car and was ready to get out and go to the boy. Kirishima stopped him in time grabbing him by the arm.  
"Ryuichi, that is not Akihito, that boy is Magira, Akihito’s cousin and the big one is his uncle Shouji."

Two week later May 5, Akihito's birthday. Asami decided that it was time to introduce himself to Takaba Harumi. She was back in the hospital. Asami walked to the hospital room with a big bunch of roses. The two guards posted at the door bowed when they saw their boss approaching.  
One of them reported that the woman's condition didn't improve and she was having two family members visiting. Asami took a seat and waited until the door opened and the same blond boy and the young men from the funeral walked out. The boy was crying and Asami overheard when the boy said that he missed Akihito and was worried that he will never see his cousin again. Asami closed his eyes and clenched his fists tight.

He took a deep breath and walked inside the hospital room.  
He saw Takaba Harumi in front the window clutching a teddy bear to her chest, looking outside the window lost in space.  
Asami cleared his throat to get her attention and she turned around to see who came in.  
Her face lit up and Asami was surprised to see her reaction. Truth be told he wasn't prepared for this conversation. This wasn't the circumstance that he wanted to introduce himself.

"Takaba san I'm... "Before he could finish she continued for him.

"Asami Ryuichi" she said." I know all about you Asami san from the day my son saved you until he was taken; all he could talk was about you. He was so eager for your return and he couldn’t wait to see his dragon."

Hearing the woman's confession, Asami couldn't help but gasp. His boy, his little angel and prince never forgot about him. And he was waiting for his return.

Takaba Harumi walked toward Asami, took him into a hug and started crying. Asami hugged her back and tried to comfort the sobbing woman.

"They took my boy Asami san and I want him back. Bring him back to me, bring my boy back" and she started crying harder. Asami's heart was shattering in pieces seeing the pain in this woman.

"I promise Takaba san that I will do everything in my powers to bring Akihito back to you, even if will take me a life time. I will never give up on find him."

She walked away from him to the hospital bed and motioned to him to sit beside her.  
"Call me Harumi" she said.

"Okay, Harumi san but please call me Ryuichi."  
"Okay, Ryuichi san we need to talk. I know you were the one that helped us all this time and I want to thank you for everything, but it wasn't necessary for you to go that far."

"Harumi san it was the least I could do for the one that saved my life and his family. I owed you and your family a debt of gratitude and it would be my honour if you let me continue to be your benefactor.

She smiled and agreed to Asami's plea.

"You know Ryuichi-san my boy really loves you. You were his everything. Five years ago, when he came home all excited saying that he met a dragon with gold eyes and he saved him. We thought that it was his childish imagination and we humoring him a bit. But late in the night he had a nightmare and started crying. My husband and I rushed to his bedroom and woke him up. He was saying that he dreamt about you been captured and tortured, he couldn't stop crying. My husband said that was only a nightmare but Akihito got upset. I can still see him getting up from the bed and stumping his little feet saying that wasn't his imagination. And he described you in detail. My husband was shocked at my son's description of you and pulled out a picture of you and your family and showed it to Akihito. He recognized you in that picture immediately and he was happy that his father and I believed him. Later that night when Akihito was back in bed, my husband told me what happened that day with your family. He usually didn't talk to me about his work just to keep me and Akihito safe but that night he told me everything and made it his goal to take down the Syndicate.  
I'm so sorry about your family Ryuichi-san."

Asami was speechless, his baby boy loves him, and that was all he needed.

Harumi smiled and continued. "Akihito told me when he grows up he will get a tattoo of a dragon with golden eyes on his chest. I laughed when he told me that and I asked him where he got the idea from. For an eleven years old to know about tattoos. I told him when he was old enough he could get it but not until he was eighteen and he agreed.  
Despite his young age Akihito loves you and I believe that you love him too.  
Ryuichi-san my boy is very special and if you find him and stay with him you will know too how special he is.  
If I can't make it until his return, you two have my blessing." Said Harumi and cupped Ryuichi’s face in her trembling hands and smiled.

Asami walked out straight to his limo with a stronger determination to find his little lover.

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His last thought and regret was not seeing his dragon again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know is a very short chapter and I'm sorry. But at the present time I battle a nasty cold accompanied by all the goodies :muscle pain, headache,running nose etc.
> 
> Please enjoy :)

It was a beautiful spring day and end of the week. The little three musketeers decided that was a good idea to skip the last class. Akihito was the head of the little gang, his cousin Magira and his best friend Ayase were following Akihito's every step.

 

They left the school grounds and headed out for the arcade games. Magira called his uncle Shouji and told him to come and pick them up from the arcade and not from school in an hour.

The boys played to their hearts' content and an hour later Shouji was outside waiting to pick them up and drop them home.

They dropped Ayase first then Akihito.  
They stopped in front of Akihito's house and the boy left the car thanking Shouji for the lift and promised to see each other on Sunday at Magira's birthday party. A party that Akihito would never make.

 

When the boy walked inside the house, the first thing he noticed was it too quiet. Usually when he returned from school there was lot of noise from the workers in the house. The second thing Akihito noticed was his parents absence , his mother didn't come to greet him like she usually does.

 

He removed his shoes and announced that he was home but nobody answered.  
When he walked inside the kitchen he saw his father in a pool of blood with his throat slashed, and his mother was in the lobby beside the kitchen, she didn't look alive either. Akihito panicked and tried to run outside to call for help. From behind an arm shot out and covered his face with a cloth, and the last thing he saw was his dead parents.

 

The humming Akihito was hearing brought him back to his senses, slowly he opened his eyes and realized that he was bound to a wheelchair and he was in an plane. He moaned a little and tried to move. The stewardess came to his aid but she was interrupted by a deep voice saying that the kid is okay and there was no need to be worry.

Akihito heard the deep voice with a heavy accent say that he was paralyzed and mentally challenged. That he was his doctor and they were taking him for treatment overseas. The stewardess bought the story and left.

Akihito tried to protest but he felt a needle jab into his arm and once again he succumbed to darkness.

 

The second time Akihito came around, he was in a hospital bed or it looked like one. He tried to get up but he heard voices and footsteps approaching. He pretended that he was still sleeping. The door opened and two individuals walked toward the bed. Akihito kept his cool and didn't utter a noise. One of the two, loomed over the sleeping boy and flashed a torch in his eyes to examined them. He grabbed Akihito's limp arm and dropped it. Satisfied that the boy was still sedated he turned toward his accomplice with a grin. 

 

"What a wonderful specimen you got for me Yori. I'm very impressed. The new drug that I'm working on will interact beautifully with him. I didn't try the drug on his kind. He is Japanese I'm right! And a beautiful one as well.  
He will be a wonderful addition to my collection of sex dolls."

 

"He was only collateral damage and since I knew you were looking for a new toy to train I thought that it would be a good idea to bring him to you then to dispose of him." answered the big guy with the heavy accent. He sounded Russian and he was wearing an eye patch over his left eye. His right eye was light blue and his hair was light brown covered by a baseball cap. He was tall with broad shoulders. Akihito thought that he looked like a giant.

The second one was lot smaller with red hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a doctor's coat and he was speaking good English. 

The two individuals turned around and left the room.

 

Having been in a private school and one of the best in Japan, Akihito was an A grade student and English was his forte. The conversation between the two scared Akihito. He didn't know where he was but he knew one thing, he had to find a way to get out from this place. 

 

He got up from the bed and he swayed a couple of times, the sedative was still in his system. On shaky legs he walked to the door and to his surprise the door wasn't locked. He snuck out and ran down the dark corridor not knowing where to go. He found another door and went inside. What he saw made his blood run cold.

 

In the room were approximately ten cages and in every cage was a boy naked and bound in chains. Akihito approached the first cage and inside was a boy his age with dark skin, he was on the floor motionless. His eyes were open but he was staring at nothing. Akihito got scared and backed away, bumping into the second cage that was holding another boy the same age. This one looked Caucasian and he was in the same state as the first one.

 

Akihito remembered the conversation the two men had in the room when he was pretending was still unconscious. So this was the collections of sex dolls they were talking about and he was the new addition. The thought sent shivers run down his little spine.

 

Akihito saw the window and opened it wide. He climbed over the ledge and realized that the building was on top of a cliff. He looked down and stared at fifty feet drop into the water. Akihito was a good swimmer but the jump was all too scary for the little boy.

 

He took a deep breath and jumped. Better dead and with his parents in heaven then to be the guinea pig of a mad scientist. The water was icy and Akihito felt his muscle cramping but he swam as fast and far as possible. His energy was draining fast and the cold water was slowing him down. Completely deplete of energy and with hypothermia seeping into his little body Akihito started sinking.

 

His last thought and regret was not seeing his dragon again. 

 

TBC.


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito laid in bed with Ryuichi's photo in his hand, he started to rubbing his chest where the dragon tattoo stood. He moaned in pleasure and removed his top and pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta in this work done by StarXNite thank you.  
> Please enjoy :)

*Flash back*

Serghei Arbatov had three sons. Dimitri was the first born; his wife Lisa was the love of his life. When she died in child birth Serghei refused to remarry but later on he had two more sons with another woman. They were five years younger then Dimitri. Serghei never married the woman but he gave his name to the two boys. Only Dimitri was rightfully next in line to the Arbatov name.  
Yuri and Yori Arbatov were identical twins with slight difference in the eye color and hair. 

 

Years passed and the twins grew. They were six years old when Yori started to develop an unusual aggressive behavior. First he stabbed his nanny in the back with a fork and watched and laughed at the poor woman struggling in agony to pull the object out. 

 

The second time he was ten when he set fire to the horse stable. The workers evacuated the stable in time and luckily there were no casualties among staff and animals.

They took the boy to one of the best doctors and he was diagnostic with Juvenile psychopathy. The doctor recommended treatment and the young boy to be watched closely. 

Everyone around Yori acted with great care not to set the boy off. He was like a ticking bomb.

 

A couple years passed and everything seemed fine until one day Yori got his hands on an automatic handgun and opened fire in the compound. This time there were casualties, a lot of them. Among the ones that didn't escape Yori's line of fire was Nicholas. He was Vladimir's only son and his death left behind a young baby boy, who Vladimir took under his care.

 

After the attack Serghei didn't have the heart to put his younger son in jail or to get rid of him( kill him). He admitted Yori to a private mental institution and he was under watch 24/7.

 

More years passed and Serghei died. Dimitri the oldest son was the one in charge of the Arbatov name and family business. Yuri was his right hand man and they were working perfectly together. One day Dimitri sent Yuri on an important mission. Only Vladimir and himself knew about Yuri's absence and that was the time when the inevitable happened.  
Nobody knew that Yori escaped the mental institution and his goal was to kill everyone in the Arbatov household. 

 

First to be killed was Dimitri, his guard was down believing that his brother Yuri had returned early from his mission. One bullet between the eyes ended his existence. The next Arbatov he went for was young Mikhail. He found the boy and stabbed him in the back several times. Like his father Mikhail thought that it was his beloved uncle Yuri and he didn't pay to much attention until it was too late. Vladimir jumped to save the young boy but he got shot in the back and legs. He managed to save Mikhail and shot Yori in the left eye. Yori ceased his attack and ran away. Like Dimitri and Mikhail, Vladimir thought that it was Yuri not even thinking of the possibility that Yori had escaped. 

So when he called Old Liu and explained the situation he said that Yuri was the culprit. Something that Vladimir regretted blaming Yuri even today.

Mikhail was taken to Hong Kong by Old Liu and a couple days later Yuri return to find the tragedy that took place. His older brother dead and his beloved nephew taken to a safe place. 

When Vladimir saw Yuri he understood the grave mistake that he had made. He knew that he shot the attacker in the eye and Yuri didn't have a scratch. 

After Dimitri's funeral, Yuri and Vladimir flew to Hong Kong to explain that he wasn't the killer and especially to convince his nephew that he wasn't the one that tried to kill him. 

Young Mikhail witnessed Vladimir shoot his uncle in the eye so when Yuri stood in front of him, Mikhail ran into his arms and started crying. He knew deep inside that his beloved uncle wasn't the one.

Yuri and Vladimir returned to Russia to keep the business going until Mikhail was ready to return and take over.

 

*End of flashback*

 

Vladimir stood on the edge of the rock rubbing his aching legs. His grandson was on the sea shore picking sea shells and Yuri was on the top of the hill besides the car waiting. They promised the young lad to take him to the sea shore and they kept their promise.

Young Sasha was picking sea shells going farther and farther away from his grandfather and Yuri.

Vladimir grabbed his cane and was ready to get up when he heard Sasha screaming for help.

Yuri heard Sasha screaming and ran in the direction of the boy.

They saw Sasha in the water pulling the body of a boy of his age. Yuri and Vladimir dragged the boy out of the water and checked for vital signs. They were very faint and started performing CPR.

Yuri, Vladimir and Sasha took the boy to the hospital. The hospital itself belonged to the Arbatov family and the three men didn't have any problems being in there and waiting until the boy they saved recovered.

 

Sasha and his grandfather walked inside the room and Yuri went to the cafeteria to get two coffees and a tea for Sasha.

The boy was up and looked scared and confused.

Sasha was the one who started talking but the blond boy didn't understand a word he was saying.

Sasha tried another approach and asked the boy in English this time. The blond boy reacted to what Sasha was saying and slowly started to converse. 

Vladimir saw the gold chain with the symbol around the boy's neck and asked in Japanese this time what his name was. 

The blond boy was shocked to hear that the old man speak his language and answered that his name was Takaba Akihito. 

They asked him how he got in the water and what happened and Akihito replied that his parents were killed and he was kidnapped.

When Akihito was relaying his story Yuri walked inside the room with the two coffees and a tea. At the site of Yuri, Akihito started to panic and screams for help. The doctors rushed to the boy's side and tried to calm him down. The boy was going into a full panic attack and they didn't have any other choice but to sedate him.

 

Yuri was shocked at the boy's reactions toward him and looked at Vladimir for an explanation. They walked out of the boy's room and the old man repeated to Yuri what Akihito has told them so far. From the boy reaction and his story the two men got to the conclusion that he came in contact with Yori. And that meant that the crazy brother was back and up to no good. 

 

Like Vladimir, Yuri spoke good Japanese and when Akihito calmed down they convinced him that he wasn't the one that killed his parents and took him away.

Akihito having been a good artist and having an excellent visual memory put two in two together and realize that Yuri wasn't the one. He didn't have an eye patch and his hair color was a lot lighter, almost his color and the eyes too were different.

Akihito mentioned that Yori took him to a building that looked like a hospital on top off a cliff and there were more boys under the influence of drugs to became sex dolls. He described the doctor and his intentions. 

Yuri knew the location that Akihito mentioned about and he said that building was supposed to be abandoned. He picked up his phone and made a call and left the room. 

He returned the next day saying that they found the place and rescued all the boys. He didn't say anything about the mad scientist and Akihito didn't wanted to pry. He was happy that Yuri took the initiative and went to save the boys.

Vladimir took Akihito under his care and together with his grandson they were a happy little family.  
Akihito adapted fast to the new environment and in no time he got used to his new life and learnt the language.  
Being the same age as Sasha, Akihito had gotten very well with him and the two boys had a lot in common. Arts was one of them.

 

The two boys were privately tutored at home and their level of education was very high. Sasha aimed for the architectural field and Akihito like his father was going for criminal photography and photo journalism.

Akihito never mentioned to anyone about his secret crush that he had since he was a boy. Regardless Sasha was constantly talking about Mikhail, Akihito kept his dragon for himself.

On one of the frequent trips to Hong Kong, Vladimir brought a couple of pictures of Mikhail and gave him to his grandson. 

Sasha was on the nine clouds when he got the pictures and rushed to show Akihito. Akihito wasn't too interested on them until one of the pictures caught his attention . 

In the photo was a group of people. In the middle of the group was an old Chinese man holding a baby, beside him stood two Chinese young men: One with long black hair and beautiful face one with short hair but very good looking. His arms were around the one with long hair waist. Next to it was a blond young man very handsome. Sasha explained that the blond one this was his Misha.

On the other side of the old man was another three young men that Akihito recognized immediately. Akihito gasped at the site of Ryuichi and his two friends. 

Sasha pulled another picture that was a close up of Mikhail and a stunning young man with ebony hair and amber eyes. Sasha whistle at the site and Akihito without thinking grabbed the photo and ran to his room.

Sasha followed Akihito, surprised by his friend's reaction. Akihito scanned the photo on his laptop cropped the picture and printed it. He returned the original to Sasha and tried hard to hold his excitement. Sasha asked what that was about and Akihito answered that the person in the photo reminded him of some one from his past. Sasha didn't inquire more since he knew how painful Akihito's past was.

Not long after Akihito had Ryuichi's photo he went and got the dragon tattoo on his chest. He apologized to his dead mother for breaking his promise and getting the tattoo earlier.

One day Sasha ran in Akihito's room all excited saying that Mikhail was returning from Hong Kong. Finally Akihito would get the chance to meet the infamous Mikhail Arbatov. He liked the young man and they became friends. When Mikhail returned and laid eyes on Sasha, Akihito could swear that he saw sparks, rainbows and butterflies between them. 

Since he was a little boy, Sasha secretly loved the young man but Mikhail only saw him as a little brat that he was baby sitting and playing with. But now Sasha was almost seventeen and he grew to be a beautiful young man with deep blue eyes and long blond hair, slender body with porcelain skin. He wasn't the same little cry baby that was whining every time Mikhail was leaving.  
When Mikhail saw Sasha it was love at first sight.

 

Akihito was glad that Mikhail knew his dragon and if he wanted to return to Japan, Mikhail would help him with no questions asked. Also he felt happy for his friend that he found his true love. But he was a bit sad at the same time. Secretly he was wondering if his dragon would have the same reaction when he saw him and if he remembered him.

His answer came one night when he Sasha and Mikhail shared a couple glasses of vodka and beers. Mikhail was telling them stories from the time he stayed in Hong Kong. Before his return to Russia they all got drunk and made fun of one of their friends. He said that Ryuichi got wasted and start mumbling about being saved by an angel, a little prince and when he returned to Japan he would look for him and make him his lover.

Akihito could not believe what Mikhail was saying. He excused himself saying that he was drunk and tired and left the two lovers and returned to his room. He jumped on the bed up and down barely containing his happiness. His dragon didn't forget about him and in fact he wanted to make him his lover.

Akihito laid in bed with Ryuichi's photo in his hand, he started to rubbing his chest where the dragon tattoo stood. He moaned in pleasure and removed his top and pants. His hand rubbed and squeezed one nipple and felt his manhood getting harder. He let his hand to slide down his chest to his abdomen to his now erect penis. He kissed Ryu's photo and gave a couple strokes. Pre cum was leaking down his shaft and he spread it to create more lubrication. His cock was painfully erect and he stroked it up and down with more force and picked up the speed. He rubbed his chest touching the dragon and with the other hand pumping his cock until he reached the most shattering orgasm. His cum exploded in rows landing on his stomach, his breathing was in gasps and sweat ran down his chest. Akihito laid in bed until his breathing was back to normal and he was capable to stand on his feet and go to the bathroom to clean himself.

 

A couple of months passed and one day Mikhail came to Sasha and Akihito saying that he had to go to Japan to see a friend and if the boys wanted to tag along. Sasha was okay to go but Akihito was ecstatic, finally he could see his dragon.

 

The departure was in a week and Akihito was getting ready. One day Akihito walked into the Arbatov mansion to ask Mikhail if he needed a passport since he didn't have one. He went into the house and being very familiar with the place he decided to go inside through the back door. He went around the house and he heard voices and whispers. He didn't want to intrude and turned around to leave but one of the voices caught his attention. 

His criminal investigator instinct kicked in and his gut feeling told him to listen, and he did. He hid behinds a big wooden box and paid attention to the three guards that now were in plain view. Akihito heard the name Yori and that he was plotting an assassination on Mikhail when he arrived in Japan with the help of the guards.

Akihito knew he stumbled on something very dangerous and was ready to leave and warn Mikhail about the attack when his cell phone started ringing. Akihito recognized Sasha's ringtone and tried to mute the device but was too late. The three guards found Akihito and knocked him out cold.

They pushed him into the trunk of a car and drove to the docks. They stopped and pulled Akihito out of the trunk and punched him in he stomach and face. One of them took an iron pipe and hit Akihito breaking his ribs and left arm. They ripped Akihito's clothes and left him naked. Akihito tried to put up a fight but the one with the pipe hit him over the head splitting it open. Akihito blacked out and they threw him inside an empty wooden crate, they shot a couple of bullets but luckily none of them hit Akihito and closed the lid. 

One of the men asked where the wooden crate's destinations was but another one answered that it didn't matter. By the time the crate got to its destination the boy would be dead for a long time. They turned around and left Akihito inside the crate bleeding and beaten up.

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito heard a familiar voice but it was so hard to open his eyes. He felt safe and warm in those strong arms and he wished that if this was a dream, to never wake up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much StarXNite for you beta work.  
> Please enjoy this chapter :)

Kirishima Kei and Suoh Kazumi stood beside Asami in the small office upstairs in a warehouse beside the docks, waiting for the transport from Russia to arrive. Once again Asami was caressing the sharp blade between his fingers. The knife was like a talisman to him and all this time he didn't part from it, not even once. 

 

Asami was lost in his thoughts and memories from the past and they didn't want to disturb him. 

 

Kei and Kazumi looked at each other and shook their heads, not knowing what to do anymore. 

 

Seven years had passed since Akihito was taken and wasn't a single lead to follow to find the boy. The only thing they knew was that Akihito was taken outside Japan that day, destination unknown. 

 

They searched for years not losing hope and they got so desperate that they even contacted the Interpol in hopes that someone spotted the boy somewhere. It was a long shot but they were reaching desperation point and hope was the only thing left for them. 

 

Kirishima's phone started ringing in his pocket and he answered on the second ring. He listened to the report and turned his attention toward his boss. 

 

Asami was so far in thoughts that he didn't hear the phone or what his secretary was saying. He came back to reality when he felt a friendly arm squeezing his shoulder. He put the knife in his pocket and once again the mask of the cold, calculated and deadly Asami Ryuichi was back.

 

"Kirishima report"

 

His secretary cleared his throat ."Asami sama the transport has arrived, all the crates are in order and ready for inspection." He made a pause and Asami turned scrutinising his secretary with an intense gaze.

 

"What is it Kirishima?" asked Asami coldly.

 

Kirishima took a deep breath and continued:" There seems to be a problem sir" Asami was waiting, raising one eye brow.

 

"Kirishima my patience is running thin. What is the problem?"

 

Kirishima looked at his partner and continued.

 

"All ten crate are in order sir but it seems that there is one extra crate that arrived that is not in our log. It looks like someone tempered with the lid and there are bullet holes on it. One of the guards tried to pry open the crate and reported that is a body inside.  
They pulled back not to temper with the evidence and they don't know if the person inside is alive or dead. They are waiting your instructions."

 

"We are going downstairs. Tell them to stay back and not to touch anything until we arrive."

 

Followed by his secretary and his chief of security Asami descended the flight of stairs down to the docks where his men were waiting for his instructions. 

 

His chest was felt tight and he took a deep breath to ease the discomfort. What was that about? Thinking of Akihito made him so vulnerable to the point of having problem breathing?

He never lost hope in finding his angel regardless that sometimes in the confine of his sanctuary he was letting go of his desperation and frustrations. Many times he thought that he failed the boy, he let down him and his mother. But he was Asami Ryuichi, king of the underworld and Japan number one business man, envied and adored by many. He had an image to maintain and weakness and vulnerability wasn't an option.

 

They reached downstairs of the warehouse and walked towards the docks where the eleven crates were lined up.

 

He ordered one guard to open the crate in question. The guard opened the crate and he took out his gun to nudge the body inside to see if it was still alive. He heard a growl coming from his boss and froze immediately. Asami pushed him out of the way and leaned over the crate.

 

He didn't need to see the gold chain around the boy's neck or the dragon tattoo on his chest to know that his angel lay naked on the bottom of the crate with bullet holes around, body bruised and beaten up, dry blood on the side of his head.

 

Kirishima and Suoh stepped forward to aid their boss just in time to hear him whisper "Akihito".

 

Kirishima saw the condition of the boy and ran to get the car ready. Suoh pushed back the rest of the guards to make room for the boss.

 

Asami picked up Akihito princess style covering the boy with his coat. He cradled the boy tight on his chest and walked fast toward the waiting limo.

 

In the back of the limo Asami was holding Akihito. He started to stir when Asami picked him up. He gave a faint cry with eyes still closed. He called for his dragon. 

 

Hearing his name coming from the boy's lips Asami gasped and he squeezed him tight against his chest and kissed his forehead.

 

"Shh it's okay angel, I've got you. You're safe my sweet boy, my little prince you're safe in my arms and I will never let you go."

 

Akihito heard a familiar voice but it was so hard to open his eyes. He felt safe and warm in those strong arms and he wished that if this was a dream, to never wake up again.

 

The drive to the hospital was a short one but felt like an eternity to Asami. Finally arriving and courtesy of his secretary to call ahead of time, the entire staff was waiting for them. His private physician was waiting inside, ready and prepared to take over Akihito.

 

Akihito was taken and Asami was left waiting until the results and tests were over .

 

Kirishima approached his boss and hesitated for a moment.

 

"Ryuichi, that is him, the one that saved us that time. It's Akihito no?"

 

*Sigh* "Yes, it is Akihito, my angel has returned to me. After seven years of agonising waiting. I have my angel back Kei."

 

The doctor opened the door and Asami rushed inside not waiting for invitation or permission to see his boy. Like he needed it anyway, the hospital was his in the first place.

 

Akihito's head, arm and torso were bandaged and IV fluids were dripping inside his veins. The doctor explained that Akihito suffered a concussion caused by a blunt object and he required ten stitches to close the wound.

 

He had two crack ribs and a fractured elbow plus several cuts and bruises. He suffered mild hypothermia and he was very dehydrated. He was sedated and he needed lots of rest.

 

Asami asked when he could take the boy home and the doctor said that right now he was still in critical condition and is advised to stay overnight and best for couple of days just in case any complications occurred.

 

The first x-ray didn't show any serious threats but with the severe blow to the head you never know if a blood clot could occur overnight.

 

Asami understood the severity of the situation and asked for his private room to be prepared and Akihito moved into it. He will stay with the boy until he can be discharged.

 

Suoh finished up in the warehouse with the goods and rushed to the hospital. When he arrived he found his lover standing beside Asami's private hospital room, phone in hand giving orders. He waited until Kei finished with his conversation and handed him a hot cup of coffee.

 

Kirishima accepted gratefully and took a sip letting his tired body to sink to the seat. Suoh sat beside him and sighed.

 

"How is the boy Kei?" asked Suoh and put his arm around his lover's back. Kei laid his head on Kazumi's shoulder and whispered.

 

"He's still unconscious and in critical condition. Ryuichi is inside with him and he refuses to leave his sight. I've never see him like that Zumi." Kei took a deep breath like he was holding back his tears; too many memories were rushing back. He felt Kazumi's arm tighten around his back and continued.

"For the next couple of days he will not be available to anybody. It is up to us to keep Sion going." 

 

Inside the private room Asami was holding Akihito's little hand and rubbed his thumb in circles on the boy's skin. Akihito was so frail, he looked like he would break and shatter in a million pieces at any moment.

 

He kissed the boy's hand and for the first time in seven years he let his tears falling down his face. He didn't know why he was crying and he couldn't hold back no matter how hard he tried. He was happy that he had his little angel back and he was terrified of losing him for good this time. Asami wasn't a religious man but he prayed and asks for his angel not to be taken when he had just gotten him back.

 

The doctor and a nurse came to check on Akihito and Asami stepped out for a quick smoke. He saw his two friends besides the door waiting. They didn't move since they got to the hospital. Asami walked toward them and they stood up and bowed to him.

 

"You two look terrible, why not going back to the penthouse and send another guard here." said Asami in a tired voice.

 

"We prefer to stay. How is the boy ... I mean Takaba kun?"

 

Asami smiled at his two friends. "Akihito hasn't woken up yet but the doctors say that he is improving. If you two want to stay I asked for the room next to mine to be ready for the two of you. It has a big bed enough for you two and a small bathroom. Make yourself comfortable. It will be a long wait until we leave this hospital. Tomorrow bring all the necessary stuff, we will work from here."

 

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold eyes met hazel after twelve years of separation and they stared at each other’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter, hope you guys like it and please enjoy.  
> Beta done by my wonderful StarXNite,thank you my dear.

Asami came out from the bathroom with a towel around his neck and dressed in a pair of black slacks and no shirt. Inside the hospital room was very warm and comfortable. In fact the room didn't look like a hospital room at all. Akihito's private room was identical to the presidential suite in Asami's hotels. The only difference was the in and out comings of the doctors and nurses.

 

Asami's personal physician Doctor Takashiro just checked on Akihito and said that the boy was recovering fast and he will wake up soon.  
Asami wanted to be close to his boy when he does so he didn't leave his site, not even for a smoke.  
Kirishima and Suoh where in the room doing work at a desk. Both of them were in casual clothes. Kirishima was in a pair of smoky grey slacks and a black polo shirt and Suoh was wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a white T-shirt that accentuated his bulky muscles.

 

Asami took a report file from Kirishima and laid beside his boy in the king size bed. He pulled Akihito close to him and laid his head on his naked muscular chest. In one hand he was holding the report and with the other he was playing with Akihito's golden locks.

 

He finished reading the report and set it aside. He closed his eyes thinking that he would have to inform Takaba Harumi about Akihito but he would have to wait until the boy woke up.  
The last time he saw the old lady wasn't too long ago and it was the day Kirishima and he had an ear full from her when she discovered that she became a multimillionaire overnight.

 

Flash back.

 

Takaba Harumi came out from the hospital, she was feeling better but her health was still shaky. Asami came personally to accompany her from the hospital. She asked him if she could get a room in a hotel since she didn't want to return to the same house in which she lost her family.  
Asami took her to one of his hotels, to the presidential suite and told her she could stay as long she needed. She objected saying that it was too much for her and something cheaper will be good for her but Asami didn't want to hear it. He reassured her that it was no problem and was happy that he could do this for her.

 

Harumi decided to sell the house in Azabu and with the money to get a small apartment. There was no point in getting another house since didn't have anyone to live with.

 

Asami took care of everything; he sold the house for a very good deal and put the money in her bank account. Then he suggested for her to move into his building since he owned it and that there were many vacant apartments. She agreed with the idea but with one condition, to pay her own rent. Asami agreed with her condition not mentioning to her that every month she was paying rent the money was going back into her bank account.

 

The day came for her to move in and she was in for a big surprise. She asked for a small apartment and she got a huge one. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a big kitchen with a dining room plus the building came with all the facilities. Her two bodyguards which she finally had gotten use too, were staying across from her and the nurse that Asami had gotten for her had her own bedroom and bathroom inside the apartment.

 

Asami asked her if she was interested in working for him. He had many charities organisations and foundations and he needed someone to take care of them for him. The work load was too much for poor Kirishima sometimes.

 

Harumi agreed to Asami's proposal and she proved to be a very good business woman. Asami was happy with his choices. He kept her very close to him and did a good job in keeping her busy. Every weekend she would come and cook for him, Kei and Kazumi. In all this time not even once had she asked Asami if he had received any news about Akihito. She knew very well that there wasn't any point in asking him. If he knew something she will be the first one he would inform. She always kept hope and she knew in her heart that her son was still alive and one day he would be back.

 

One day Kirishima walked inside the office and announced that they had a visitor.  
Asami asked who it was and his secretary said that it was Takaba Harumi. Asami smirked and told Kirishima to bring her in; he had an idea on why the lady had come.

 

She walked in with her power suit accompanied by her two bodyguards and her nurse/secretary. She asked them to wait outside because she needed to discuss something private. They bowed to the boss and her and all walked out including Kirishima. Harumi grabbed Kirishima by the arm and said:

 

"Oh no you mister you are going nowhere you stay right here because I need to talk to you and Ryuichi-san."

 

Asami smirked and took a seat at his posh desk.

 

"Kirishima you may stay and I think we are in trouble." Said Asami amused seeing his secretary shocked face.

 

Kirishima took a seat beside her feeling like a little boy who was in trouble with his mother. Asami was behind his desk and waiting for the tirade to start.

 

"A funny thing happened today Ryuichi-kun" Harumi stood up and put her hands on her hips like a mother ready to scold her child." I stopped at the bank to get some money today and I found out that I have in my back account more than I am supposed to have. I asked how that was possible and the bank teller explained to me that every month is a deposit in my bank account and the sum is identical to the amount I pay for the rent every month. On top of that is my regular salary deposit which is triple the amount then when I started. Can you explain to me Ryuichi-kun what this entire means?"

 

Asami smirked and took a cigarette and Kirishima lit it for him and handed him a glass of scotch. He asked if she needed anything and she said that a coffee will be fine and walked back to her seat.

 

"Takaba-sama I don't apologise for what I've done. For the rent money I told you before that I owned the building and I’m not going to charge you rent and as for the salary, you deserve it. You did an excellent job in managing the business. Take it as raise plus bonus for your excellent work. I pay well those who work for me and prove themselves. And you Takaba-sama, you are a good business woman, a natural."

 

"Don't Takaba-sama me Ryuichi-kun. I told you to call me Harumi. And don't flatter me. I'm grateful for everything you have done for me but I'm not done and you are not off the hook young man not yet. Now is the actual problem I came for today.  
When I got home from the bank I called the life insurance company to announce to them about my husband's death. I found out that they were informed about it already and the policy had been changed. When my husband got the life insurance policy it was for 10,000,000.00 yen (USD $ 80,000.00 approximately) and now I find out that the policy got changed to $ 10,000,000.00 USD and I can claim it whenever I want. Ryuichi-kun I don't want that amount of money. What I will do with so many millions of dollars? This is insane. I can't take it."

 

"Harumi-san I changed the policy, actually my secretary did it at my order and I definitely do not feel guilty about my decision. I wasn't there to prevent the tragedy but at least I can take care of you and your son, and if you don't want the money I suggested to transfer them in a separate bank account and put it in Akihito's name and of course you will have access to it."

 

Her eyes lit up at his idea and agreed asking if they could take care of it.

 

Kirishima said that he will personally see to it and left the office.

 

Alone with Asami in the office she started crying. Asami came to her and hugged her tight and calmed her down.

 

"Please let me do this for you and Akihito" He pleaded once again and she didn't have any choice but just to agree with him. There was no other way; Asami will do it with or without her consent.

 

End of flash back.

 

  
Akihito was floating in the clouds, it was so peaceful and he felt like a new born baby in his mother's arms. He felt safe, warm and cozy and he didn't want to come back to reality. The last thing he remembered was being hurt and locked in a cold box. He was afraid that if he opened his eyes he would again be in that cold box and be in pain. But the warmth he was feeling was too real to be his imagination. Beside him were a wonderful masculine scent of sandalwood cologne and the scent of fine tobacco. The scent was so alluring that he took a deep breath to get more of it. He felt the warmth ripple underneath his head and tried to open his eyes and move.

 

The motion provoked a sharp pain in his head and he moaned softly and opened his eyes slowly.

 

Asami felt Akihito stirring in his arms and looked at him as he opened his eyes and moaned in pain.  
Gold eyes met hazel after twelve years of separation and they stared at each other’s. Akihito blinked a couple of times thinking that his imagination was playing tricks on him. When he focused his vision he saw the one he desired and dream of all this time. The warmth and cozy feeling that he felt was Asami's muscular naked chest.  
Akihito started crying and Asami held him tight in his arms. Kirishima walked out to call the doctor and Suoh retreated to give them privacy.

 

"Ryuichi *sobs... sobs *Ryuichi is that you?*Sobs* you found me... tell me *sobs* this is not a dream. Please tell me *sobs* I'm not dreaming *sobs* please."

 

"Shh it's okay. You are not dreaming sweetheart. This is not a dream. I've got you and I will never let you go my baby boy. Shh calm down now, you just woke up and you need your strength. I will go nowhere; I will stay here with you." 

 

Akihito calmed down and stopped crying. The doctor came and checked on him saying that he is making fast progress and in a week he could be release. 

 

Akihito fell asleep again and he woke up a couple of hours later more invigorated and starving. That was a good sign and Asami asked him what he wanted to eat. Akihito said that he wanted sushi; he has been craving for it since he was away.  
Asami ordered sushi despite the doctor’s protest that the boy needed light hospital food since he just woke up. Akihito pouted and Asami couldn't resist and ordered the sushi for his little angel and kicked out the nurse that came with the lousy hospital food.

 

Akihito ate to his little heart's content and Asami couldn't take his eyes off him. Eighteen years old Akihito grew into beautiful young man. He got lean muscle with creamy soft skin. And his hair was dirty blond and big expressive hazel eyes, and cute bow lips that Asami was trying hard to hold back not to taste them.  
For now he had to keep his desires in check. He didn't know what kind of feelings Akihito had for him and he will take his time to court the boy properly. 

 

Asami asked Akihito how he ended up in a container in Japan and Akihito pondered a bit trying to recall his memories and gasped and panicked.

 

“Oh my god Ryu! I need to talk to Mikhail! He is in danger.” cried Akihito and he looked visibly agitated.

 

“Calm down Akihito, tell me what happened and who is Mikhail.”

 

“He is your friend. You two know each other in Hong Kong. He is in danger I need to speak to him soon, there is no time.”

 

“Akihito, you mean Mikhail Arbatov? How do you know him?” asked Asami.

 

Akihito took his time and told Asami everything that he had been through since he was taken until he woke up in the hospital.

 

Asami called Kirishima and Suoh and Akihito recognised them immediately. They bowed to him and said that they were very happy that he was okay and thanked him for the time in the basement twelve years ago.

 

Asami took out his phone and called Mikhail. His friend picked up the phone on the third ring and answered in a monotone sleepy voice.

 

"Da (Yes)."

 

"Mikhail it's me."

 

"Oh hi Ryuichi, I didn't recognise your number what can I do for you?... Oh before I forget I wanted to call to cancel my trip to Tokyo since something came up. I will let you know when I can make it. Someone very dear to us has disappeared and I will not stop until I find him."

 

"Mikhail if you are talking about Akihito you need to know he is with me and he is fine."

...*silence*…

“Mikhail did you hear me!”

 

"What!!!...Ryuichi how do you know Akihito and what do you mean he is with you?"

 

"It's a long story Mikhail and I will tell you when you are come here and one more thing? Don't travel light there is a hit on your head when you get to Japan… is Yori Arbatov.”

 

"So he is the one behind Akihito's disappearance. Thank you for tell me. I will be ready for him and this time I will put an end to it once and for all. I will be there in couple of days, tell Akihito that I will bring Sasha and Vladimir. And he hung up the phone.

 

Akihito was happy that he had the chance to warn Mikhail about the eminent danger. And soon he will get to see his friend/brother and his adopted grandfather.  
Akihito yawned and stretched like a little kitten and Asami kissed him on the forehead telling him to go to sleep and walked toward the door.

 

"Ryu! You are staying with me right?" asked Akihito worried that if he goes to sleep Asami will leave him alone.

 

Asami chuckled and came back to the bed and ruffled Akihito's hair." Don't worry Akihito I will be just outside the door, I need to talk with Kirishima and Suoh and I will be back. I will sleep with you in the same bed; you won't get rid of me that easily kitten."

 

Akihito blushed like a tomato and Asami kissed him on the tip of his little nose.

 

"Go to sleep my angel, tomorrow will be a brand new day and I had a surprise for you."

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please review :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shh is okay Akihito let me take care of you. Close your eyes baby boy and relax for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by StarXNite .Thank you so much.

Akira smiled at his wife and handed her a sleeping baby boy. "I found him wandering between the land of the living and the dead, it’s not his time yet so I will return him back to you".

Harumi woke up from the dream and her heart was still beating at fast rate. She covered her face and took deep breaths to calm herself. That wasn't an ordinary dream. It was the first time that she dreamt of her husband since his passing. And now he shows up in her dream giving Akihito back to her. Harumi wasn't a superstitious person but she knew deep in her heart that something was going to happen soon.  
The door bell rang and she grabbed her robe and rushed to answer the door. Asami stood in the doorway and Harumi covered her mouth suppressing a cry.

"Y...You found him, you found my baby boy!!!" Asami was shocked, they just found Akihito. He was in the hospital and nobody else was informed. How did she know about it? Call it mother's intuition, thought Asami.

"Harumi san, how did you know I found Akihito?" Asami couldn't hold his curiosity. Every time he visited the woman she never asked about Akihito, like she is waiting for the right moment to do so.

"I had a dream and in my dream Akira came to me and he gave me back our son saying that he found him wandering between the land of the living and dead. Ryuichi san, how is my Akihito?"

"I took him to the hospital. He suffered multiple injuries but he will be okay. The doctors will keep him for observations, for a period of time. I came to take you to him.”

On the way to the hospital Asami briefly informed Takaba Harumi of what happened to Akihito all this time.

***

It was early in the morning and Akihito knew that the warm body that he woke up to previously wasn't beside him. He whimpered but refused to open his eyes for the fear that everything was a dream or his imagination and his meeting with Asami didn't happened and he was still be trapped in the wooden crate cold and hurt.  
He felt a gentle touch on his face and a familiar voice calling his name. 'It can not be' if she is the one calling him that meant he was dead and everything was an illusion. Akihito felt sadness and happiness in the same time. He felt sadness because he will never see his dragon again and happiness at the thought of being with his parents.

"Akihito... Akihito please baby wake up."

Akihito decided to face reality and opened his eyes. He saw his mother beside him and he thought that he died and went to heaven with his parents, but no Asami stood beside his mother with a gentle smile on his face. If Asami was there with his mother then that meant one thing, he was alive and everything else was reality. 

"Okaasan you are alive!” cried Akihito and jumped into his mother's arms.

"Yes baby I'm alive and I finally have you back in my arms."

Asami leaned and kissed Akihito on the forehead.

"I will be outside, you two have a lot of catching up to do." And he walked out giving the mother and son privacy.

Akihito cried in his mother's arms and told her everything that had happened to him. She hugged her son tight and told him how Asami's men came and saved her and Asami was the one that took care of her. She was staying in his building and worked for him. Akihito was happy that his mom and Ryu are close and getting along.

Exhausted from all the events and excitement Akihito fell back to sleep and Takaba Harumi walked out to look for Asami. She found him in the next room with Kirishima and Suoh discussing business. She told him that Akihito was sleeping and she would be back tomorrow to see him again. She hugged Asami and the guards took her back to her place.

Akihito was in a deep sleep when Asami returned; he took of his clothes and climbed beside Akihito's hot body. He hugged the boy pulling him tight to his chest and fell asleep.  
It was dark in the room when Asami felt Akihito shifting beside him. The boy was restless like he was having a nightmare but he realised that he wasn't sleeping. They were in a spooning position and Asami could feel Akihito's body heat rising and his breath quickening.  
Akihito woke up with a hard on and his back side was glued to Asami's body. He could feel Asami's half erect member nudging on his butt cheeks. Akihito tried to close his eyes and calm down but he was getting more turned on by the second. He was getting restless and he felt uncomfortable, he wanted relief but he can't do it with Asami sleeping beside him. He considered sneaking to the bathroom and relieving himself but he wasn't confident that he had the strength to do it. He let a whimper escape his lips and he knew that Asami was up.

First Asami thought that his boy was in pain and he wanted to call the nurse. He asked him what was wrong and when Akihito didn't answer and his face was flushed he knew what was bothering the boy.  
Asami pulled Akihito closer to him in the same spooning position and he sneaked his hand between the boy's legs. Akihito moaned and his body tensed.

"Shh is okay Akihito let me take care of you. Close your eyes baby boy and relax for me."

Asami stroke Akihito's cute little member, he started with slow movement letting the boy get use to the sensations and slowly he picked up the pace when he felt Akihito's muscles relax and become loose. His little prince was moaning and he was pushing his cute little butt and rubbing for more friction on Asami's erect cock. Asami closed his eyes and took couple deep breaths trying to ignore the throbbing of his cock. This wasn't the right time and place to take Akihito for the first time. He has to wait and endure. But he needed to take care of his little lover's needs.  
Akihito screamed Asami's name and came hard. The orgasm that surged through his body left him limp and breathless. This was a new experience to him and he enjoyed it felt right. When Akihito got his breathing back in track he turn toward Asami and he look deep in his eyes. Asami look at his angel, his eyes were teary, his ruby lips plump and parted like it was waiting to be tasted. Asami took those red lips in a kiss and stuck his tongue in the boy's mouth tasting every corner. The boy moaned and Asami deepened the kiss. When they stopped for air both were hard again. 

"A... Ryu...y... you need help too, y...you can't sleep like this." Akihito blushed like a tomato and with shy fingers touched Asami's erect member. Asami smiled at the boy's intention and consideration to help him and he wanted to tease him little bit but he changed his mind. It was too soon. It was too early in their fragile relationship.

"I have an idea Akihito that will help the both of us. Straddle me and hang on." Akihito removed his pyjama pants and did what Asami told him to do. Asami did the same he removed his boxer and positioned Akihito on top of him. He took both their erect members and start stroking. It didn't take them long before both climaxed at same time. Akihito screamed his name again and fell on Asami's chest out cold. Asami cuddled the boy in his arms and smirked. His little lover was a screamer when he was coming, probably the entire wing of the hospital heard him and he was glad the guards were outside and stopped any intruders meaning nurses and doctors to disturb them.

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism are welcome.  
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
